


The Arcana One-Shots

by valeriusluvswine



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeriusluvswine/pseuds/valeriusluvswine
Summary: A bunch of one-shots written with prompts from https://thinkwritten.com/365-creative-writing-prompts/Enjoy!





	1. Outside the Window (Portia/Reader)

Bright. Sunny. That’s all she wanted. But today was nothing like her wishes. It was wet and cloudy, raining for hours on end. As she looked out of her small kitchen window, she saw guards doing their usual patrol around the castle. Monotonous. The same thing every single day. She stood up from the table, teacup in hand as she wandered outside. She slipped mud shoes on and set her tea on a small table by the door. She walked down to her garden, concerned about the potential overwatering of her plants.  
“Oh, sweethearts...please be okay. I know that you guys will get through this…” she whispered to her plants.  
“Pasha? You out here?” MC called from the front porch.  
“Oh, yes darling. I’m right here,” she called out, standing up.  
Pasha speed walked over to her lover, her hair already drenched from mere minutes in the rain. She hugged MC, placing a small kiss on their cheeks.  
“Pasha..are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I’m okay. Everything is great.” She looked MC in the eye and smiled a bit.  
Nothing is okay. Why is she lying to the person she loves? She could never bring herself to tell anyone that she felt like this. Was she depressed? No, she couldn’t be. It’s...It’s not possible. Everything was finally going right in her life!  
Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realize that she had started crying. MC hugged her tightly, pulling her head into their chest.  
“Darling dearest...talk to me?”  
“I-I don’t know where to start. It’s so much and yet nothing at all. I don’t know what's going on in my head and I’m always scared.”  
The pair of them stood in the pouring rain for a while, Pasha letting everything out while MC listened.  
“Pasha, do you want to go see Julian? He might have something that could help you.”  
After a moment of consideration, she answered.  
“Yeah. That’s a good idea…”  
So the pair of them set off to go find Julian.


	2. The Vessel (Lucio/Reader)

As he got on the ship, Lucio called out to MC, who was a good few paces behind him. “MC! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do or approve of while I’m off on business! I expect a full report of your doings when I return in two weeks.”  
All that could be heard was a small “yes sir..” before Lucio disappeared aboard the ship. “Well, this is going to be a fun two weeks without having to follow Lucio absolutely everywhere.” MC thought, considering what (he, she, they) would do with a break from their..master. Gods, how (he, she, they) hated that word, especially when (he, she, they) had to call Lucio “master.” It was disgusting and made (him, her, them) ashamed of how they had gotten into this, rather awkward situation.  
It all started when (he, she, they) started working for Nadia to try to discover a solution to Vesuvia’s plague issue. Doctor Julian Devorak had started his work years ago, but he disappeared with the infamous magician, Asra Alnazar. Asra had come back, but Julian..didn’t. Asra was rarely seen out in the town, and his shop is rarely ever open. Asra had locked out MC on more than one occasion because he was so wrapped up in his own brain, that he didn’t take into consideration the feelings or well-being of others.   
MC had been called upon by Nadia because she had a, well, she had a vision of a magician finding a cure for the plague that hadn’t stopped spreading across Vesuvia. MC had been oddly quick to find a cure, as they had seen so many times what the plague does to people. It honestly scared them what some disease could so and how much damage it could cause. There had been no family unaffected by the plague, which is part of why MC was so speedy to discover something, anything.   
After MC finished (his, her, their) work for Nadia, Lucio took extreme interest in them and had approached them more than once, asking (him, her, them) to stay at the palace. Although he never wanted to admit it, Lucio had always had his eyes on MC. He had always imagined what lay under MCs clothes, and often he had to restrain himself from discovering.   
One day, MC wasn’t so lucky. Lucio had been tempted enough and just had to discover what was tempting him so badly. He approached MC, no caution in any of his traits.   
“MC, come here, now.”  
The odd sternness in his voice surprised MC, causing (him, her, them) to lose (his, her, their) balance. What could Lucio possibly need?   
“Am I in trouble? What's going on?” MC thought.  
“MC, I will not be kept waiting. Come here, now.” Lucio demanded. MC immediately hurried over to the Count, heart racing so loud (he, she, they) swore Lucio would be able to hear it.   
“C-Count Lucio. How may I be of service?” MC timidly asked. Lucio grabbed MC by the waist, pulling them in and pressing his lips up against MCs own. Lucio pulled back, astounded that MC hadn’t kissed back.  
“MC, why do you tease me? The things you wear, the way you walk, why do you taunt me so much? Someone would put you in your place if you’re not careful..~” As Lucio asked, he trailed his clawed hand up and down MC’s back. (He, She, They) shuddered at the cold metal that came into contact with (his, her, their) skin. As MCs eyes flitted across Lucio's face, (he, she, they) wondered, “What in Vesuvia could the Count be talking about? I haven’t been doing anything of the sort since I started working for Nadia..”  
“C-Count Lucio, I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about! This is what I wear every day, and I don’t wear it to..tease you. I wear it because it’s comfortable. If you want me in your bed, say so.” (He, She, They) continued on, gaining more confidence to talk to the Count.   
“Oh little sheep, don’t ever fucking lie again. If you do, you know what I’ll do to you.” He purred in MCs ear, dragging (him, her, them) off to Lucio's room to satisfy Lucio's animalistic cravings. The marks he left lasted for weeks, earning only ridicule and shame for MC.

And now Lucio was leaving for two weeks. Two. Whole. Weeks.   
“And Valerius, feel free to..use my pet, however your heart desires, until my return.” Valerius’ expression brightened as he nodded.  
“Yes, Count Lucio. I’m already anticipating your return.”  
“Good. You know your boundaries. Make sure my pet behaves.” He said with a wink in MCs direction, (his, her, their) mouth hanging open in shock. There was absolutely no way Lucio was leaving Valerius in charge!   
MC sprinted up the gangway and stumbled as (he, she, they) ran into someone. A gasp escaped (his, her, their) lips as (he, she, they) looked up, only to see Lucio’s surprised face looking back down at them.  
“MC, I thought I told you to stay with Valerius. What is the meaning of this?” The boat lurched and Mc knew it was too late to go back now, as they had left the docks.  
“I..uh..I didn’t think I’d be able to last two weeks without you, Count. And, Valerius has always been rather rude to me whenever you leave…” MC was quick to formulate a bullshit response, one with enough reason that Lucio would accept it.  
“Well, let’s see how long you’ll last down in the brig. Does that sound like a good idea, MC? Locked up down there, nobody to hear you cry because you’re alone, yet again.” Lucio purred in MCs ear, already dragging (him, her, them) off to Lucio's private quarters. MC kept (his, her, their) eyes down, immensely ashamed of the stupid, impulsive decision (he, she, they) made. This was it. This is how (he, she, they) died. At the mercy of Lucio and the ship's crew, if the Count was feeling generous.


	3. Dancing (Julian/Reader) AND A BONUS NADIA/READER

The Rowdy Raven was where the odd pair loved to go when they needed a night out. Always bustling with laughter and cheer, and more often than not, music. Tonight was one of the more active nights at the popular bar in Vesuvia. Not for any particular reason though. The pair walked in, MC leading Julian by the hand to the bar. Julian called the barkeep over and asked for two Salty Bitters, which seemed to be the only thing that he drank. The barkeep placed them down in front of Julian, who handed one to MC.  
“Thank you, love.”   
Julian smiled brightly, pulling MC to the open area in the bar, and they started dancing to the festive beat. Smiles crossed everyone's face as the happy couple danced like nobody was watching, small splashes of their drink spilling over the side of their tankards. Eventually, several others joined in and the crowd began clapping with the rhythm of the music playing, egging on the already drunk Julian and the slightly buzzed MC.  
The song ended and everyone cheered and whistled as the odd pair ended with a very dramatic, very extra flourish. They smiled stupidly at each other, their eyes bright and cheery.  
The crowd died down and the nightly buzz of the crowd filled their ears as they sat at a table, MC in Julian's lap, (his, her, their) arms wrapped around Julian's neck, with his hands around MCs waist.

 

Bonus Nadia/Reader!!

 

The smell of fresh fruits invaded Nadia's nose as she woke up, MC standing in the doorway of her room. It was just after sunrise, the airy curtains drawn back and a soft, sweet breeze coming through the Countess’ room.  
“Good morning, my love. Portia and I made pancakes and I got some fresh berries from the market. Are you hungry?” MC walked over to the large bed, the Countess seemingly disappointed that she didn’t get to wake up next to her loved one. She sat up and adjusted her nightgown as well as the covers on the bed.   
“I could eat, but only if you share breakfast with me, MC.” Nadia smiled at the blushing MC, the expression verging on a playful smirk. MC walked further into the room and set the tray down in front of Nadia before going to sit down on (his, her, their) side of the bed. Nadia moved the breakfast tray to in between the two of them, taking a small bite of the airy pancakes in front of her.   
“MC, these are wonderful. Thank you.”


End file.
